A Taijiya Journey, in Search of Meaning
by Kitana-Nata
Summary: Kitana a friend of Sango's from the past arrives and has a few secrets. Who is she? Why is she here? and Who is this new young girl Naraku has controled? read and find out! Rated for Inuyasha's language as usual.
1. The Characters

A Slayers Life  
By: Kitana-Nata  
  
The Characters  
  
Kitana-Nata-A demon exterminator with a sort of death wish  
  
Sango- Also a demon Exterminator with a cause to kill Naraku and save  
Kohaku.  
  
Kohaku- Sango's younger brother controlled by Naraku/.  
  
Suki- Kitana's little sister who died at the hands of Naraku.  
  
Miroku- Avery perverted monk who loves Sango and won't admit it.  
  
Kagome- a young girl from the future  
  
Inu-Yasha- A ½ dog demon with a mild temper.  
  
Shippo- A young hyper fox demon  
  
Kirara- a small cat demon. Sango's loyal pet.  
  
Natia- also a small cat demon. Kitana's loyal pet.  
  
Kouga- a wolf demon who loved Kagome but now has a wife.  
  
Paige- Kouga's wife. (Rarely appears)  
  
Naraku- evil demon that wishes to destroy all of our little group.


	2. Prolouge: Leaving Home

A Slayers life  
By: Kitana-Nata  
  
Prologue: Leaving Home  
  
Kitana-Nata was a demon exterminator from a very young age. She started at 8 years old. Now ten years later at the age of 18 she was moving away from her home within the week. All her friends were sad but the most  
upset was a younger exterminator named Sango. Sango was 16, two years  
younger.  
(A/N: okay I put that there for no reason okay) Kitana had already started to pack her things in a small bag and prepare her weapon for travel. It was (another) a large boomerang, her Higaratsa.  
2 days later  
The hardest part had come, leaving. "Are you sure you can't stay any longer, Kitana?" asked a teary eyed Sango. "I'm very sorry Sango but no I can't. I've already pushed my father into yesterday. Now we really have to go." Kitana answered holding back her own  
tears.  
"Will you come back and visit me and Kohaku?"  
Before Kitana could answer a young 14 year old answered for her.  
"Of course we will. You think we are gonna leave and never come back or  
something?"  
"Well you heard Suki. We will come back in 2 weeks. Okay. I promise." Their conversation was cut short when Kitana and Suki's father was calling  
for them to go.  
Suki quickly hugged Sango and ran ahead to her father.  
"Well I guess this is goodbye?" Sango said not able to hold her tears  
anymore.  
  
"Only for a little while Sango. Remember I'll be back."  
"Okay Kitana." They said their goodbyes and Kitana was on her way. Unknowingly to Kitana  
but Sango had placed a small package in her bag that would mean almost  
everything to Kitana.  
  
A/N: well this is my first fic so please don't hurt me yet okay. Well gotta  
get on the 1st actual chapter.  
L8R,  
-Kitana-Nata


	3. Chapter 1: One Year after Destruction

Chapter 1: One year after Destruction  
  
A/N: Just to let you know after destruction is after the Demon Slayers Village was destroyed tear tear. Remember this my first fic okay. Please  
excuse my arrangement. Okay back to the story:  
  
Now 19 years old, Kitana made her way the well-used path. Natia (her cute  
little black kitty!) was sleeping on her shoulder enjoying the ride. "Oh wow look Natia that oddly dressed girl was right there is the village!" The village she was heading to was Lady Kaede's village. ( If you haven't  
already figured it out the oddly dressed girl was Kagome.)  
Kitana walked down the small hill to the village. She walked to a  
medium sized hut and knocked (so to speak) to gain permission to enter.  
Lady Kaede was mixing herbs when she said, "Come in."  
"Thank you."  
"Who be ye child?" Kaede said not looking up.  
"My name is Kitana-Nata. I come from a village of demon slayers. The  
village is no more." Kaede looked up at the young demon slayer. She saw a girl a little older than Sango. She had the same weapon, as her just it was a dark gray almost  
black.  
"Is there something the matter elder priestess?"  
"Kitana...You look like some one I know."  
"How my village and kin where killed."  
"One young woman survived."  
"What... What was her name?" she asked curiosity  
"Sango."  
"S-She's alive?!"  
"You know her?" "Yes."Kitana started as she grabbed a small ring on her necklace." We have  
been friends for quite a long time."  
"If you wouldn't mind waiting she'll be back in an hour or so." "Thank you elder priestess." Kitana said as she put her Higaratsa outside  
of the hut.  
  
Kitana helped Lady Kaede with her normal chores around the village. Carrying things that where heavy, expelling demons, etc. After a while the priestess heard a lovely sound. The word sit. She smiled and told Kitana they would be here soon. Kitana looked confused but did not ask questions.  
  
Natia (remember the kitty! ) smelled a friendly scent and jumped off her resting place and ran towards Sango. Kitana smirked as she saw the little kitty run ahead. Natia jumped on Sango's empty shoulder (Kirara was  
on the other one.) Sango was startled and only could say "Natia is that  
you?"  
  
A/N: Sorry my chapters are so short im new at this. If you have any  
suggestions please review. Ill try to up date when I can.  
L8R  
-Kitana-Nata


	4. Chapter 2: The happysad reunion

Chapter 2: The happy/sad reunion  
  
A/N: Hello All I got 2 Reviews!!! Im sooo Happy. People actually read this  
yea! This is a dumb title ok I know well here is Chapter 2:  
  
"Sango who is the cute little black kitty?" Kagome asked as she pet Natia.  
"Well... It looks like my friends cat but I haven't seen her in ..."Sango stopped dead in her tracks. Just standing there staring at a young woman standing next to lady Kaede. Like one second later Natia jumped off Sango's  
shoulder and into Kitana's arms.  
"K-Kitana" Sango said in a low whisper only Inu-Yasha could pick up.  
"Kitana. Who the Hell is Kitana!!" Inu-Yasha barked. "Well obviously another demon slayer. Look at the weapon on the side of  
the hut." Shippo smirked  
BANG  
"Owww!!! Inu-Yasha why do you have to be so mean!!"  
Kagome came over and picked up Shippo. "Inu-Yasha..."  
"Yeah What.. Wait no"  
"SIT"  
BANG  
"Would you guys stop." Miroku started "We will find out soon enough."  
Kitana started to walk over to Sango with tears in her eyes and a  
smile on her face. About 5 feet from Sango she stopped.  
"What your not even gonna say Hello" Sango didn't budge. "So you don't believe who I am. Okay here." Kitana said pulling out a small ring on her  
necklace.  
  
Flash Back  
At a campsite on their way to there new home Kitana was trying to find  
something in her bag. 'This is ridiculous unloading reloading. Grrr.' Kitana finds a small box in  
her bag that she did not put there. 'What is this?' she asked as she opened the box to find a small ring and a  
note. It read:  
Kitana, By the time you are reading this you would already be far from our home. So  
I am giving you my ring to remember me and to remember to visit us.  
Good-Bye,  
-Sango Kitana put the small ring on her necklace and left to go get firewood for  
the camp.  
End of Flashback  
  
Sango's eyes were wide as she saw the small ring. She knew only one person  
owned that ring. This really was Kitana.  
"I-It really is you!"  
"Yep the one an only."  
"Oh Kitana I missed you!" Sango said as she ran to Kitana.  
"I missed you too Sango."  
"Umm Kitana if you and Natia are here...."  
'Please don't ask!!!' Kitana had thought, as her eyes grew teary. "Where is..."Sango stopped her self when she saw Kitana's face. "Oh Kitana  
I'm sorry."  
"It's okay I'll explain it later."  
  
A/N: The end of Chapter two is here. I know its short but when you write it  
by hand it looks a lot longer. Please Review. Thx  
L8R  
-Kitana-Nata


	5. Chapter 3: Memories

Chapter 3: Memories  
  
A/N: So is this interesting yes? No? Maybe so? Okay now the setting is about 6-7pm-ish. Sango and Kitana are on top of a hill talking about the  
past year after Kitana left:  
  
The two taijiyas watched the stars shimmer as they talked about the past.  
"About earlier...I'm sorry I brought it up." "It's okay im just more sensitive toward it now more than ever because it happened a year ago this week."  
"Oh that's the same time our village was destroyed."  
"I know I had to go back there to burry father and Suki."  
"Oh Kitana..." "Sango I don't want your sympathy. I was alone for a whole year. The only  
one by my side Natia. No family. No friends." "Kitana I know how you feel. Two days after you left the best slayers went to a castle to exterminate an extremely week demon. After we finished it off a demon took control of my brother." Kitana's eyes widened "The demon  
made him kill every one. After that the lord ordered the guards to kill him."  
"Sango I'm sorry I ..I didn't know." "Well now a evil demon who wears a white baboon pelt controls him. His name is Naraku."  
"White baboon pelt?"  
"Yes why?"  
"That's what the murderer of my family wore."  
"More than likely it was Naraku." Kitana had a very angry a vengeful face. Sango was worried because she had never seen that face on Kitana before.  
"Sango!.... Kitana!.... time for dinner!" Shippo yelled as he found the two  
taijiyas.  
  
At Dinner  
"Kagome thank you for the directions here."  
"I knew I recognized you from some where."  
"Well if you hadn't give me directions I might not have ever seen Sango again so thankyou."  
"Oh it was no problem," Kagome said smiling.  
Kitana did not eat much she claimed she wasn't that hungry. She really  
never ate much. Ever.

A/N: and with that I end the 3rd chapter. Yes I know it was very short. The  
next two should be longer. I promise. Please Review. Thanx  
-Kitana-Nata


	6. Chapter 4: Dreaming Nightmares

Chapter 4: Dreaming Nightmares  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday had to rewrite stuff. Well hmmm what to tell you about this chapter. Oh!! This should be a little longer but for a fact ch 5 and 6 are longer. Remember '' is thought and "" is talking  
well here you go:  
  
After dinner Kitana went to bed. She wasn't getting much sleep  
lately. Sango was a little worried. Kitana wasn't normally like this, although a year had passed, Kitana was always energetic and talkative. Now  
she was sad and depressed looking.  
Miroku saw the worry in Sango's eyes "Sango is Kitana normally look so  
sad?"  
"No she was usually happy. I mean she had her sad moments but not like  
this."  
"I see. Does she seem like the same person?"

"Yes. And no. I am so glad to see her but not... not like this. She seems so  
closed up."  
"Sango, What about her sister?" asked Kagome. "Suki." Sango laughed a little," Suki was more energetic than Kitana. She was always so curious about things. She loved to Swim and run as did Kitana. She was faster that any man in the village at only the age of 13."  
"Wow that's probably fast. Real fast." Kagome added  
"Yea. She could probably give Inu-Yasha a run for his money."  
"Feh." (You could guess who said that)

"The only one she could not beat was Kitana her self. She and Kohaku where  
very close friends."  
"Sango when did she leave?"  
"Two days before Naraku destroyed the village. She clamed that Naraku  
murdered her family."  
  
In the other room. Kitana was having more than usual getting to sleep. Her dreams tormented her.  
In Dreamland (I like the name just not the place.)  
An ear-piercing scream echoed through the woods. "Suki!!" Kitana was dreaming about what happened exactly one year ago. It kept repeating itself. She was running as fast as she could. Branches of trees nicking at her clothes and face.  
No More D-Land  
  
Kitana woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She looked around and  
saw everyone sleeping. 'I need some fresh air'. Kitana said to herself.  
She walked out of the hut into the clear night. "Wow the stars are so bright." Kitana said as she walked to the river. The taijiya looked into the river at her reflection. A few moments later she got disgusted and hit  
the water. She took in a deep breath, "My life is so pointless anymore." She cupped  
her hands, took in some water and washed off her face. "Suki... I hope you're in a better place than I am. I'll be joining you soon enough." She washed her face again and the hut to try to get back to sleep.  
  
This time she fell asleep easier only to be woke up the same way. This time she stayed awake. She kept thinking she failed her family. That she should be the one dead not them. She should have been there to protect  
them.  
'I think I'll go back to the river it's peace full there.'  
Kitana walked passed the others and walked back to the river. She  
heard the crickets chirping and the wind softly rustling the bushes and  
trees. Morning was coming. "Another day with few hours of sleep. How do I survive like this." She let out a deep breath.  
Kitana watched the warm sun rise over the mountains surrounding the  
village.  
"How can it be so peaceful here?"  
  
A/N: Well see it's a little longer xD. Oh well I hope you enjoyed it.  
Please Please review. Thx  
-Kitana  
  
The purple/blue button at the button: Click Me Click Me Review my good  
friend Kitana's story.  
CLICK ME!! (Said in a tranceing voice.)


	7. Chapter 5: Return to destruction

Chapter 5: Return to Destruction  
  
A/N: Gomen Gomen Gomen!!! sorry i havent updated i was camping and well no internet! This chapter is longer okay!!! Lolz. I know they haven't been long but this one is. Okay. Well here goes nothing:  
  
After a while of staring at the scenery, Kitana went back to the hut. While she was walking back she smelt the food cooking. 'Mmm that smells good.'  
When she got back the others had just started to eat. "Come join us Kitana." The young kitsune said. "I'm not hungry but thank you Shippo." "What are you talking about you barely ate anything last night." Sango interrupted. "I'm fine Sango. Don't worry." "Well Kitana could you please go get us some more wood?" Kagome asked while making her own food. "Sure." And with that Kitana left for the woods.  
After Kitana left, Sango asked the group if they would mind going to the slayers village. Of course Inu-Yasha did but Kagome got it out of him. "Then it's settled. We leave in one hour." Kagome announced as Kitana came back with wood. "Go Where?" "To our home Kitana." Sango replied "Oh... Okay."  
One hour later  
Kitana thanked Lady Kaede and they where on their way. Kitana was glad she was going back to her home but also saddened because she would not see her family there. At least not face to face.  
When they got there(they are fast what can I say)  
The two taijiyas walked in first followed by the rest of the group. They all looked at a totally rebuilt village. Everyone looked in aw. That is everyone except Kitana. She had a small smile on her face. Kagome looked over to her and asked "Kitana did you do this?" "Yes...Yes I did." "Why?" Sango asked. "Because our home shouldn't consist of rubble. It should be a well built place that will stand and house us." "Wow Kitana. That was cool what you just said there." Kagome said as she claped. "Uhhh... Thank you?." "I see, Kitana you are right." Sango replied "You see im not really done yet." "What do you mean it looks wonderful. What is there left to be done?" Kagome asked. "Follow me and find out." she replied alittle saddened.  
The group followed Kitana to a small rambled hut. The only thing left to be done. Most of it was distroyed but still in one spot. "This was my home for 17 years." "Is this what Naraku did?" Miroku asked "Im sorry to say but yes." "Kitana what do you mean by 17 years your 19?" Sango asked "I moved to the slayers village when I was 1." "Oh. Wait everyone was rasied here sence birth." "I wasent I'll explain it to you later."  
After a while the group walked and looked around at the rebuilt village.Sango went to her own home. "Wow, it just like it used to be. Kitana really worked hard on it." "Sango is this your home?" Miroku asked startaling Sango. "Yes. Its just how I remember it." "Its beautiful." "Thank you, Miroku." "Kitana really worked hard on it." "I think so." "Can you show me around?" "Can I trust you?" She said glaring at him. "Yes." "Then yes Ill show you around." Sango and Miroku looked around at the home. It was very well redone. Sango, herself was surprised.  
Kitana was tring to get the strength to her family's graves. When she finally did she saw something horrible. An ear-piearcing scream was heard all around. It hurt Inu-Yasha's ears but everyone came to the sorce of the sound. They saw the taijina kneeling by the grave of her little sister. She was crying as she pounding the ground causing her knuckles to bleed. Suki's grave had been desicrated and the remains gone. Nothing was left but a small piece of fabric which Kitana held in her now bleeding hands. Kagome and Sango both where saddened by the sight.  
  
A/N: Intersting yet??? Huh? Huh? Huh? Writing this story makes me really sad myself. NEway Please PLEASE review PLEASE!!!!! Thank you -Kitana 


	8. Chapter 6: Suki's Captor

Chapter 6: Suki's captor  
  
A/N: Hello Is my little fic intersting to you? I hope so. Im trying to write this as fast as I can so dont worry! Well NEWay here is Chapter 6: Inu-Yasha started to smell the air while he held his sword. "Inu-Yasha are you okay?" Kagome asked conserned. "Something evil is in our mist." Miroku commented "I sence the jewel shards!" Kagome added "Naraku." Sango finished for all of them. Kitana grabed her Higaratsa as tight as she could and stood up. The fabric still in her hands. Her long bangs covered her face as tears still streamed down her face. Naraku came out of the forest around them. (A/N: by Kitana's home was a wall. Part of it was still knocked down. Exposing them to the forest.) "Hello Inu-Yasha and company." he laughed "You must be Naraku. Am I correct?" Kitana asked walking forward. "Yes and you are Kitana-Nata." "That's Right!" "Well I have a small surprize for you." Naraku moved his right arm slightly as a young taijina appeared behind him. Kitana's expreshion changed to angryer and shocked. Sango also noticed the small girl. She also got angryer. Not only did Naraku take control of her younger brother, Now he had control of her best friend's sister! "What The Hell Did You Do To Her!!!" "I brought her back with a shard of the sacret jewel." "Why?" "Because I can arent you glad to see your little sister alive?" "Not Under Your Control!" "Well lets see how she feels. Go Suki!" The others watched as Kitana battled her own sister. Sango had told them not to interfere plus Inu-Yahsa wanted to see how she fought. 'Kuso!' Kitana thought 'What am gonna do now.' (A/N: Kuso means...Shit.) Just then the little light bulb clicked on as Kitana was blocking hits. She quckly blocked the next atack and punched her sister only hard enough to knock her out. She picked up her Higaratsa and headed for Naraku. "Naraku your gonna pay for your actions!" When she got about ten feet from Naraku a chain sickle came flying out of the woods. It went into Kitana's lower left leg. Everyone knew that wepon all too well. "Higratsa!!" and with that Kitana fell to the ground. Kitana's aim wasent as well as she would have liked but it did take out Naraku's left arm and went into the tree behind him. "What the hell!?!" she stated as she took out the sickle "Kuso." Naraku laughed as Kohaku came out from the forest. Kitana took out her sword. 'This is gonna be fun.' she stated sarcasticly to her self.'Wait Kohaku! Now What The Hell Is Going on!!!' The clanging of chains ran through the moutain air. Kitana scrambled to get up as the others watched. She couldent the pain was too much for even her to handle. Red screen. ya know where like something cuts something The sickle went into the cold bloody dirt. Luckly Kitana had rolled out of the way. "Natia!!!" Kitana called to her already transformed Neko youki (A/N: Neko=cat Youki=demon) The cat ran and picked up the injured taijina and flew back to the group. "Damn this wound." She said aloud as she tore off a piece of her kimono to try to stop the bleeding. "Kitana are you okay!?!" asked Kagome running with Sango to Natia. "Yeah I'll be fine." she replied grimmaceing. "Well if you don't mind I'll take over."Inu-Yasha said. "Don't hurt Suki or else!" "right." he said already running tword Naraku. "Kitana?!"Kagome said "Huh?" "Im gonna try to treat this." "Okay Ka..gome" Kagome was treating Kitana's wound while Miroku and Sango where tring to keep her mind off the pain. "Umm Sango I have an idea." "Miroku?" "Kitana?" "Yeah." "Would you mind..baring my children?" BANG X2 Sango and Kitana both slaped Miroku at the same time. "Done." Kagome said "that was a very interesting idea and it worked." "Sure Kagome, anything to help." He replied rubbing his very red cheeks. "Kitana will you be okay with Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked getting her quiver and bow. "Yeah sure." "Good 'cause I gotta go help Inu-Yasha." she said running off. Natia helped Kitana rest on a near by tree. She groaned as she got down. Sango and Miroku sat near her, next to each other. "Sango.." "Yes, Kitana, are you in pain?" "It's not that Sango." "Then what is it." "I-If I die will... will you help Suki..for me?" "What are you talking about your gonna be just fine." "The lack of blood is starting to get to her."Miroku stated. "Just ...promice me you'll help her if I can't." "Okay I promice. Now get some rest you need it." "Sure Sango..." was her last statement before she fell asleep. "Do you think she'll be okay Miroku?" "She seems to be a strong girl. Im sure she'll be fine as you said."He replied soft and reasureingly. "Thank you Miroku." She said putting her head on his sholder. He was a little shocked by this sudden move but gladdly welcomed her in to comfort her. "Your welcome Sango. Anytime." He said now softly rubbing her back in a comforting way.  
  
A/N: Oh No now Sango and Miroku are getting closer with out even noticing it!! GASP!! Lolz actually I did that just annoy my friend. Im sooo evil. any way I think that was longer I hope so. Well plz Please review thank you. L8R -Kitana 


	9. Chapter 7: Scars

Chapter 7: Scars  
  
A/N: Hello this is the..7th chapter!! yea! Sorry I'm hyper on Sobe!! So if you see odd comments along the way dont mind them. Here is Chaper 7!!:  
  
Naraku had ran away with the two younger taijiyas. Inu-Yasha was pissed off, Kagome was dissappointed and the others worried. Kitana had lost alot of blood which was in a small crimson pool around her leg.

L8R at Lady Kaede's Village. Inu-Yasha and Kagome had went to the future to get some more supplies. Kitana was still sleeping from the day before. Miroku went to go get some firewood and Shippo Natia and Kirara were playing in the warm sun. Sango on the other hand was by Kitana's side , lacking sleep. She had been up all night. Miroku walked in carring a bundle of wood.

"Sango you should get some sleep. I'll watch over Kitana."

"Miroku I don't..."

"She'll be fine. I'll wake you up if her condion changes."

"Okay thank you Miroku."

Sango went into her own bed and tried to get some rest. Miroku watched over the two taijiyas and kept to his own thoughts.

'Kitana please be okay because if your not Sango's heart will be broken even further' Miroku took in a deep breath and looked at Sango then back at Kitana.

'Just dont hurt her any more.'

After a while Kitana started to move a little more, like she was strugleing.

"What is happening in her dreams?!" Miroku said aloud which woke up Sango. Sango looked over at Kitana and then at Miroku.

"Miroku what's going on?!?"

"Nightmares I'd say." he replied.

A few seconds later Kitana woke up eyes wide and filled with tears. You could tell she was scared.

"Kitana are you okay??"

"Yeah Ill be fine. Just Nightmares." she replied catching her breath.

"Hows your leg?" Miroku asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Ya Know. you dont have to be all strong. I can tell your in pain." Sango replied

"Sango,trust me , I'll be fine. Its not like I havent had wounds before."

Sango let out a deep breath "..okay"

After about thirty minutes Kagome and Inu-Yasha returned from there own little journey. "Hey Everyone! Where back!" Kagome anounced as she walked through the door with Inu-Yasha caring Kagome's ,even bigger than usual, backpack.

"Hey Kagome." Sango replied

"Hows Kitana?"

"Im fine." Kitana answered for herself.

"Oh Kitana your up! How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thank you."

"Are you hungry at all."

"No Im fine."

'Okay I know Somethings wrong.' Sango thought 'Kitana hasent really eaten for days... No wonder she's so thin! She's starving her self!!!' Sango happened to be right Kitana was very thin for her size.

"Kitana can you walk?" Sango asked

"I can try. Why?" "Because I want to talk to you."

"..Okay." she said a little confuzed then tring to get up.

"Here let me help you." Sango said putting her arm over Kitana's sholder and helping her outside.

They walked to a near by tree and sat down.

"Kitana can I tell you something?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"Well to tell the truth...... You're scareing me."

"What???"

"Kitana your not eating! for one thing. Your going into battle very reckless. Its like you dont even care!!"

"Kitana, look at me, please tell me whats wrong"

"I guess its a new way of life I havent really noticed all that much."

"Okay but what it I told you I saw the scars?" Sango said looking down at the ground. Kitana looked shocked.

"Ummm...What??"

"Dont Play Dumb!", Sango grabed Kitana's left arm and jerked up the sleave up. "Those!" she scolded as she pointed, tears in her eyes. Kitana looked down at her own arm. White and dark crimson lines where every where to be seen on her arm.

"These are reminders of .... to keep going on."

"Kitana... Why? When?"

"Would you like me to explain?" Sango nodded her head.

"After Suki died I thought I was the only one left. I started it to see I still felt. I guess you could say thats what kept me alive. When have life so perfect then it all fades away you feel alone."

"...Oh I see. Well you better have stopped!" Sango said without anything else to really say to Kitana's short speech.

"I have." 'actually i am im trying' Kitana then said to her self.  
  
Later that night when everyone was outside Kitana took out a black book that looked like a journal. 'What to write tonite??' She wrote: "I just wont"

I wont give up,

Im not ready to let go;

I'll hold on,

Im not ready to let go;

My hands are slipping,

I wont let go;

My life flashes before my eyes,

I wont let go;

My life crumbles before my eyes,

Im not ready to let go;

Im strong and I'll hold,

Im not ready to let go;

I'll hold on,

Till its my time. -KN  
  
'Oh joy another little song I just came up with.' she thought 'thank god no one will read these'  
  
A/N: Well is it interesting?? I hope so. Well gotta go but first a small shout out.  
  
Thanks CLG#1 this chapter is dedicated to you and every one else who helped me. Thanks Alot!!! Itb means alot to me!!  
  
Sango was based on one of bffs CLG#1 you know who you are!!! L8R -Kitana (CLG#2)

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	10. CHapter 8: New Friends

Chapter 8: The Story continues!!

A/N: Hello small group of people who enjoy reading my story. (That's like 5) NEWays I'm listing to a bunch of Inuyasha songs so here comes Chapter 8: (Yes I'm still hyper on Sobe)

After Kitana finished writing her song she put her book back away in a very safe place (A/N: If I told you where its was it wouldn't be safe now would it.) The group all came back in the small hut provided by Lady Kaede.

"Hey Kitana how are you feeling?" Kagome asked

"Just fine like the time you asked me ten minutes ago." She replied smiling.

"Okay."

The group all sat down around the fire Miroku had built earlier.

Diagram:

Kitana

Sango Kagome

FIRE

Miroku Inuyasha

Shippo, Natia and Kirara

(A/N: I told you I'm Hyper)

Kagome was now starting to change Kitana's bandages. The wound was healing fairly quickly for the nature of them. Sango apologized many times for Kohaku's actions and Kitana just kept saying 'It's Okay I understand.' Inu-Yasha for his rather pushy self was actually not rushing Kitana as much as he had in the past with Sango.

"Okay I'm done Kitana." Kagome said putting the gauze and medications away.

"Thank You Kagome." she replied rubbing on the bandages. The alcohol and other medications stung a little.

"Kitana are you going to stay with us? I like playing with Natia." Shippo asked. Sango looked forward to the answer.

"I guess as long as I'm not a burden."

"Its not. We could really use your help against Naraku." Kagome replied smiling.

"The more beautiful women there are the merrier." Miroku added as Sango glared at him.

"Yeah!!!!" Shippo said with his usual glee.

"I'm glad your staying Kitana." Sango added

"Thank you all. I really appreciate your kindness."

"Ya know Kitana; even Inu-Yasha wanted you to stay." Kagome said pointing at Inu-Yasha.

"Feh. She's strong and useful." was his reply

"Thank You Inu-Yasha." Kitana said looking at him.

'Wow. These people really care. I wonder why.' Kitana said to herself while taking out the book she had just put away.

"Hey Kitana whats that book you have there." Asked the always curious Shippo.

"Oh… It's just a book I write poems songs stuff like that. Nothing important."

"… Okay." He replied a little confused.

"Kitana I never knew you wrote songs." Sango said

"Oh yea I have been for a while."

"Do you sing?" Kagome asked

"I can… If I want to." She said "I don't want to right now."

The Next Day

It was a clear day. Until Inu-Yasha noticed a scent he really didn't like. Two very large tornado things appeared in front of the group. They all (except Kitana) knew who it was. The funnels vanished and two wolf demons stood there.

"Hey Kouga. Hey Paige." Kagome said

"Hey Kagome." They both stated.

"Who's the new comer?" asked Kouga

"Oh that's Kitana." Shippo, who was on Kagome's shoulder, answered.

"Hello." Kitana said kinda confused.

"Hi, my name is Paige." She said holding out a hand.

"Hey, The names Kitana-Nata." Replied the elder taijina shaking Paige's hand.

"That's my husband Kouga." Paige said pointing at Kouga.

"I see."

To Kagome

"So Kouga how have you been?"

"Good how bout you guys?"

"Pretty Good."

"That's good. Oh yea hey Paige where is your sister?"

"Oh Phoebe? She's back at the caves."

"Okay."

After a while Kitana was tried of listening to Kagome, Paige, Kouga and Inuyasha talking so she just walked off. She knew that they where too busy talking to notice and she thought that it was a good thing. Kitana walked rite passed Sango and Miroku who noticed.

"umm…Kitana where are you going?" Miroku asked

"Just for a walk."

"Alright." He agreed putting a hand on Sango's shoulder stopping from saying what ever she was going to say,

"Thanks." And she again started off, only this time leaving Natia behind.

"Why did you let her go Miroku?" Sango asked

"I think she needs time to herself."

"She was alone for over a year Miroku…. Plus I'm afraid of what she'll do by herself…"

"What do you mean Sango?"

Sango let out a deep breath. "I-I found ….scars."

"Scars? ..Oh you mean on her arms?"

"Yes and also fresh ones. There where so many Miroku. I-I don't know what to do." She threw herself on him in a hug. Tears flowing down her face. "I don't know what to do."

He embraced her tightly to comfort her. "Sango I know Kitana is like a sister to you and you care for her like one. That's why I know that you two should stick together. You two make a great team and always will."

Sango whipped the tears off her face." Thank you Miroku."

"What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help every now and again?"

"You would be the perverted monk that I have come to know." 'And love.' she thought with out blushing.

"Oh.." he said sounding a little disappointed

"Miroku do think it would be wrong of me to follow her?"

"No you're concerned. I think she would understand that."

"Okay.Umm.. Miroku could you come with me please. I don't wanna go alone I'm a little scared."

"Of course."

"Thank you." She said grabbing his hand unexpectedly.

A/n: aww how cute don't Miroku and Sango make such a cute couple?? I think so. I know I know I'm a REALLY bad author but live with it I write songs more than I do fan fiction okay. So the next chapter will be called either Unexpected Happenings OR Suicidal Memories. I'm not sure which yet but one of the two. I hope some pplz enjoy my story and I'd like to thank all the pplz who actually read my fic. Well gotta go I'm in Computer Apps. Class so L8R All!!!

-Kitana


End file.
